Resonance
by Natsasuki
Summary: When a newcomer takes the stage, he was captivated by his beauty and voice. He wants to know more about the boy dubbed as the ghost singer and he may have perhaps went a little too deep this time.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd erupted with cheers as he ended his notes with a resonance, the heavy chord hanging in the air. The lights dimmed down before brightening up as he ended the song. It had been a peaceful piece, but as it got heavier, it got lower and faster. It enticed the crowd. They absolutely loved his songs_. What a lovely day_, he thought before getting off his seat.

He bowed as he gracefully walked down from the stage, receiving gifts from the audience and just nodding to them. He's not one to talk much to people he's not familiar with after all. He is especially popular with the ladies that the business here is doing well because of him.

He continued walking for a bit before sitting down on a seat at the bar after receiving his praises. "I'll just have punch for now."

"Coming right up!" A voice chirped.

As the bartender scanned through the contents, he mixed different juices together into a sweet concoction with alcohol, just like how Akashi liked it. He poured them into a glass and served his customer.

He took a sip. "Splendid as ever, I see."

"I could say the same to you, Akashicchi." The bartender smiled, showing his teeth.

He relaxed into his seat, swirling his glass as he leaned against the bar counter. During the day, it would be a regular cafe but once dusk came, the bar would be opened up. They strictly do not sell alcoholic drinks and dishes to customers during the day. However, during night time when the atmosphere gets a little heated up, the bar would always be open for people to get their drinks, be it alcoholic or non-alcoholic. Every day, there would be performances at scheduled timings, mostly at night and some in the afternoon.

During the afternoon time slot for their music, it would have to be pleasing to the ears. No trashy music that would irk the customers if they're having a bad day already. Just calm ones to relax the soul and add more ambiences to the place. Peaceful and sweet. When it comes to the night time slots, that's when most would play trashy and noisy music and some would keep it to the minimum. It is usually rowdy when the weekend comes because, heck yeah. Rest days for most of the working.

On most Saturday nights, Akashi Seijuurou would be performing at Miracles Cafe. It was kind of a hobby for him plus, he was enjoying it. Playing at a cafe or just by the streets was something he wanted (but of course, how can he possibly be able to drag a piano down a street?) to for a long time. Playing at concerts was just not his cup of tea.

One day, he came across Miracles Cafe where he saw a signboard saying that performers were wanted. Without even trying, he was on the spot hired. Why? Because 'your looks will bring in the ladies' (and money).

It wasn't that bad. He had the privilege to come on stage whenever he wanted. When he first performed, let's just say everyone was in awe and even the owner's eyes were sparkling when he heard his play. Since then, the owner gave him the thumbs up sign to just up the stage and take the spotlight. Whoever's slot he took would gladly give way because hey everyone was a fan of him. That really had boosted up the popularity of the cafe.

Having to play freely without anyone criticizing your music is the best that he can have. He doesn't care if it didn't sound pleasing to the ears. All he wanted was to play and that's something he is working towards to. He doesn't want to play to rich snobs that don't appreciate music. Paying such large amount of money just to see 'talented' people play to impress god knows who, it disgusts him. They don't understand the meaning of the songs played at all. They will give praise but they won't see the immense effort being put into the music, the emotions in the music. That, was something the redhead didn't want.

He held an arm to support his head as he listened to the other performances. He enjoyed doing that. He loved appreciating the effort put into the music that people plays. No matter how awful it is, it was a way to express oneself. He didn't mind that. Miracles Café is by far his most favourite place for hangout.

He hummed in content as he was done with the day, just relaxing in the heated atmosphere. Currently, the popular cellist duo, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, are showcasing their most recent piece that they composed together. Yes, this is why they love performing in a cafe. There is no expectations; just a free platform to show off your skills. Even if it wasn't good, they will still applaud. Even if one does not have any understanding of the logistics behind music, they will still appreciate.

Akashi glanced around before something, or rather, someone caught his eyes. Intrigued, he asked, "Hey, who's that? He looks like he's in a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth and all."

At this, the blonde just grinned. "Just wait and you will see."

A huge round of applause was given until the lights dimmed. Akashi saw the boy walking up the stage, fidgeting a little. The spotlight shone on him, and wow. Let's just say Akashi has never seen such paleness and beauty before.

He turned towards the audience, each of them wearing a puzzled look. It's as though they couldn't see him or feel his presence. Their faces turned into shock when the pale boy sang. Murmurs of 'who is singing?' and 'I can't see anybody!' came out hushed and curious.

It was beautiful. His voice, oh how it captured everyone's soul. He took in the boy's appearance. Slender, pale, teal blue hair, big blue eyes and quivering lips that made his voice vibrate. The boy was standing still, singing to the best of his abilities. Still, it was impressive, just a little stiff probably due to nervousness.

He heard a squeal behind him as Kise said, "He's the cafe's newest addition; first time up on stage, more performances to come in the future!"

_Guess Ryouta is also a fan of him._

He listened intently. He could hear the tension and he could hear the happiness in the song. His voice had been so beautiful, that even though some may not have spotted him, they still felt it all the same. It was as though his voice surrounded the people, playing in their heads. The crowd was mesmerized; Akashi too. Never had he once heard such a beautiful voice.

"You've never told me about him." Akashi stated, eyes never leaving the boy.

"A fine piece of work, isn't he? Kuroko Tetsuya, that's his name." The blond chirped happily.

The audience clapped when the singer's voice faded away, his footsteps fading away too as he left the stage.

Oh look who just enlightened Akashi. Now, he would have more to look forward in his visits to the cafe.

He figures that the boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, is someone who expresses his feelings through music. He could feel it. Expression. That's what most lacked. To let others feel, you have to feel; to be lost in your own world.

Surprisingly, the teal haired boy sat two seats away from his. He could hear a soft 'orange juice, please.' Ah, how polite. The two shared a quick eye contact before the pale boy looked away. Feeling great tonight, he figured that a conversation wouldn't hurt.

He walked to the boy, holding out his hand. "Akashi seijuurou. Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko, slightly taken aback, cautiously shook the hand in front of him with uncertainty in his eyes. "Kuroko Tetsuya, but I think you already know." He thought for a while. "How did you know my name..?"

Akashi chuckled before answering, "Ryouta told me." He saw how Kuroko looks lost as to who Ryouta is. "The blond bartender over there," He pointed to Kise who was entertaining some ladies. "Kise Ryouta."

"… I see."

Akashi guessed that Kuroko isn't one to talk much. Perhaps that's why he feels such a strong emotion and attraction towards his music. It got into his system fairly quick.

"That was wonderful. Your singing, I mean." Akashi said casually.

Kuroko just stared at Akashi before replying, "Thank you."

"Self-taught or?"

"Self-taught."

"I see."

And the conversation ended abruptly with the other having no idea what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back again with another story! I can't seem to do a decent summary. This is my first time writing this kind of fic and hopefully it'll turn out alright. In this one, most of them have musical backgrounds and I have more performances planned out for these characters in the later chapters! I shan't say much. Thank you for reading! <strong>

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Owner, I'll help out in the night shift tomorrow."

The owner raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

Akashi nodded before getting up and helps out with the cleaning. He feels a little different after meeting that boy. "Leave it Ryouta, I'll clean that."

Kise looks up at Akashi skeptically then hands him the cloth and the glass and smiled. Kagami was wiping the tables and mopping the floor while Aomine rearranged the tables and chairs. Each of them had something to do before they can go home.

The sound of the glass clinked against each other, the tap opening and closing, the sound of feet shuffling and the sound of a few hums here and there soon became a quiet kind of music. They did what they like, eventually playing with whatever they have, creating music. Fingers circled the glass filled with different amount of water to create different frequencies of sounds, feet shuffled in rhythm and bodies swayed while cleaning up the tables and floors. Fingers drummed against the bar counter, creating a tempo. That's how they spend their night away at times when they don't speak.

"Please don't waste the water." The owner said sternly.

And the tap was turned off.

Akashi sighed as he sat back down on one of the chairs. The pale boy has left as soon as he finished his drink and he didn't even bother to say goodbye to Akashi_. How rude, _Akashi thought.

It's intriguing how _he_ is stuck on his mind. Was it the stunning appearance, or was it the melodious voice? He does not know. However, he knows that this night, will be etched into his mind deeply.

It is a pleasure to be listening to different genres of music and some even self-composed. He dare say that those are sometimes even better than some originals.

They locked up the café before heading home in separate ways.

He has been working on transposing a new cover piece to be showcased. He chooses songs with great scrutiny into the songs because he wants to portray what he feels at times when he sings or play the piece. It's the emotions which makes the song alive. Be it sweet or vulgar, he will sing or play it all the same—with emotions. He does music with a passion. The passion he sees in the boy— the boy who he can't forget.

Tomorrow will be another hectic day of girls and guys screaming alike. Oh, don't get him wrong. He does like the cheer he gets but sometimes when the girls are flocking around him, he couldn't get any space to breathe and it's invading his private space. It's suffocating to be in the crowd.

He sighed as he changed out of his clothes and went to sleep.

-line-

He stepped into the café only to be greeted by Kagami, the café's musician as well as the cook, who's taking the morning shift.

"Good morning to you too, Taiga."

He set down his bag before changing into his work clothes. He works in the morning, when there are no performances being held (the café is equally popular in the morning too though).

He set up the plates and cups, the cutleries and napkins while Kagami prepares the ingredients. In a few minutes, they would be opening the café to the public.

When the clock strikes 8 o' clock, they were open for business. Usually, people would come for a cup of coffee or tea and then leave. Some would stay to be in their quiet surrounding, reading the daily papers. Akashi likes it in the morning, because it's so _peaceful_. Afternoon is fine. But when night falls, that's when it's rowdy and it really isn't that much to his liking.

Akashi took the counter, ordering their drinks and dishes. Kagami will be the one preparing them and then have them brought to the front. It's self-service.

The afternoon shift is taken up by Aomine and Murasakibara, who is also a cook like Kagami. He also does pastries and dessert which are to die for. Many people tend to come in the afternoon to have a taste of dessert and pastries done by the purple haired chef.

The night shift is then taken up by Midorima and Kise. However, since during the night it gets crowded, more manpower is needed. So whoever is performing that day (staff) would have to help out if needed after they have done their item.

Kise paced around frantically, looking at the time. It's almost 9 o' clock at night, and the greenhead has yet to be seen. He bit his lip. Today, the café is more crowded than usual. The customers were probably here to catch a glimpse of the ghost singer again.

"Where's Midorimacchi?" Kise shouted over the noise.

As if on cue, the bespectacled man stepped into the café, setting his bag down on the bench. "I'm here."

Kise jumped, clutching his chest. "Gah! Don't do that, Midorimacchi! You're late!"

"Takao was sick."

"Alright, stop the idle chatting and get back to work. It'll be crowded today so expect a little more noise than usual." The owner chastised.

The stage dimmed, and a band went up. When the band finished playing, the crowd cheered. Again, Akashi was sitting at the bar, waiting for the pale boy's presence. He doesn't know when the boy will come again, so why not just stick around and see if he can catch a glimpse of the boy?

After a few more performance, he saw who he was looking (waiting) for. He saw how much difficulty Kuroko was having passing through the crowd. But because of his low presence, nobody seemed to have noticed him.

The pale boy was heading towards the bar now. Akashi smirked and went behind the bar counter, waiting for Kuroko to be seated. When he did, Akashi appeared in front of him, seemingly to take his order.

"What would you like to have, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko looked up. His hair was a little disheveled from the walk here. He was dressed in a simple black tee and a pair of sleek black jeans that adorned his bottom half. The all-black clothing made his pale skin stand out.

"… Good evening, Akashi-kun. I'll have juice."

Akashi raised his brows. "Again?"

"Yes. I didn't know you work here..?"

"I take the morning shift." He said, while getting the juice for Kuroko.

"I see."

_Well, at least we conversed more than the previous night_.

The customers were chit-chattering amongst themselves waiting for the performance to start.

The teal haired boy made a movement, which seems to be alerting Akashi that he has to go up on stage.

When he stood on the stage, Akashi was in awe. _Beautiful_, he thought. The spotlight shone on him, making his skin radiate. Kuroko's large blue eyes were looking over the crowd then staring at the redhead. He gave a little smile as Akashi showed him a 'thumbs up' as an encouragement.

Throughout the whole song, no one made a sound. Everyone seems to have stopped what they were doing, absorbed into the music.

Kuroko got off the stage, and went back to the bar. He was panting a little, due to having to breathe in a large amount of air. He took a sip of his juice before sighing.

"That was beautiful." Akashi breathed out.

"Thank you. It isn't every day I get praised by someone as popular as Akashi-kun, am I right?" Kuroko chuckled.

_Ah, so he can make such a face too._

From that night, he learns that Kuroko will be coming here frequently and that his favourite drink is vanilla milkshake. Kuroko admits the café serves the best vanilla milkshake he's ever had and doesn't go a day without it.

* * *

><p><strong>More interaction between Akashi and Kuroko! <strong>I apologise for the long wait. <strong>****If there is something you guys want me to write, do suggest! I appreciate all reviews, favourites and follows. If there is anything for me to improve on, I will do my best to improve. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that he is surprised is an understatement. Here he was, holding a tofu in his hand before bumping into someone, causing everything to fall on the floor. The contents of the other party were all over the place (and it was kind of a lot too). Without looking up to see who he just hit, he bent down and picked everything up and gave it back to the owner. When he tilted his head up, he received a small smile in response.

Akashi lives alone. He does frequent shopping trips to stock up on necessities and food but he never expected to meet _him_ in one of his trips here.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted as he took the items from Akashi. "Thank you for picking them up."

Akashi shook his head as he patted off the imaginary dust from his pants. "No it is my fault that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings in the first place."

In all his shopping trips, he has never seen Kuroko. He wonders if this is fate or a coincidence.

There is a tingling sensation whenever he accidentally bumps his hands into Kuroko's as they walked together down the aisle of items.

Akashi reached for the milk carton from the shelf, before landing it on Kuroko's hand who was also reaching for the same carton of milk at the same time. He quickly retracted his hand when he felt a jolt of electricity down his spine when his hand lingered on Kuroko's for _a little too long_.

Never once had he felt this way when he touched someone else's hand (not that he casually touches anyone's hands). And to think it was so soft and smooth… Wow. _Ugh, stop it Seijuurou_. He mentally gave himself a slap. But really, it felt nice. He could think of it all day long.

Kuroko was embarrassed. Who would've thought that he would live a day to get touched by the redhead even when it's accidental? It was a big hit to him when Akashi spoke to him for the first time. He went to listen to his songs when a group of giggling girls were talking about the hot guy in Miracles Café. True to their words, his music was like sex to the ears. From then on, he really looks up to Akashi.

Akashi took another carton from the shelf, stashing it into his trolley. "You can have that." He said cooly, trying to look away refraining himself from chuckling because the pale boy is so red.

"I didn't know it is embarrassing to be touched my me."

Kuroko's eyes went wide before shaking his head. "N-no… It's because someone as great as you is actually walking beside me and even touched my hand..." He trailed off, even more embarrassed. He must look like he's babbling right now and Akashi would be annoyed with him as another fan an—

"You'll have more opportunities to be with me in the future, Kuroko-kun." The redhead smirked.

Way to go, Akashi. Good going at leaving Kuroko speechless and mind blank.

Akashi just dragged Kuroko to the counter and paid for the groceries they bought.

-line-

He couldn't believe it. He's at his house. Wow. How— He can't even think straight right now.

"Kuroko-kun. Stop smashing your cheeks together making weird faces and come to help out instead of hurting yourself." Akashi shouted from the kitchen.

Kuroko stopped smashing his cheeks and went to the kitchen before shaking from laughter.

Akashi frowned, eyeing at the shaking boy infront of him. Is there something wrong with what he was doing? Was there something—Oh. He looked down at himself. He was in a blue apron with frills at the end, whipping up a meal for the both of them.

"Stop laughing and help out." Akashi said before handing the vegetables that needs to be washed to him.

Kuroko wheezed. "A-Alright."

In no time, they were able to cook a decent meal, which Akashi did most of the work. As Kuroko watched at the side, he thinks that Akashi would make a good husband because why not? He can cook and does housework (and look good in aprons too, Kuroko added absentmindedly).

"This is delicious." Kuroko's face brightened up.

Akashi stared at the teal haired boy as he ate. He could see the bliss on the other's face as he ate. It makes him feel satisfied.

He gets a sudden inspiration to do some work while staring at Kuroko. He thought to himself for a moment, before suggesting, "Kuroko-kun, would you like to stay over for a little while after you're done eating? I've got something to show you."

Kuroko stopped eating, spoon midair. Did Akashi just asked him to stay? He choked out a 'yes'.

He could only stare in awe. He is in Akashi's personal studio—the place where the redhead does his work, the place where the redhead practices. To think that he's here, he could not believe it. He was told to make himself at home but it was proven difficult.

Akashi chuckled. No one has ever been into his studio except him. It just came into his mind that he wanted to collaborate with the ghost singer a song to showcase in the café. The teal haired boy has talent. It would be a shame if it isn't recognized.

"How do you like it, Kuroko-kun?"

"It's a good working environment to be in." Kuroko answered, still in awe.

Kuroko doesn't own a studio, so he doesn't know how to react when he is in the redhead's. He only has his room to be in, singing to the air as his audience, working out the expressions and feelings.

Akashi cleared his throat. "I would like to propose collaborating with you."

_A collaboration? _Kuroko could not believe his ears. Someone wants to work together with him. But the redhead isn't just someone. He's actually known throughout the internet, not just the café. Kuroko is just somebody, somebody who has the voice to sing, the courage to stand on a stage.

Seeing Kuroko's shock look, Akashi took his silence as a yes. "I take it that you will work with me. After all, no one can reject the request of Akashi Seijuurou, am I right?"

Kuroko nodded meekly. _Akashi Seijuurou wants to work with me._

"And I know just the right song we should work on."

-line-

He thinks that transposing songs is complicated. Since he is going to sing and Akashi is going to play the instrumental part, he doesn't have to transpose. Singing, to him, is easy. He sees the amount of concentration and seriousness Akashi puts into the song makes him feel like lifting the burden. Because, it will be the song they are going to perform. It is the first song that he will perform with someone else. He wants to make it memorable.

"It's alright, Kuroko-kun. Perhaps you could sing it to me and it will make transposing easier because I will do it according to the way you sing." Akashi suggested.

Kuroko was flabbergasted. He has never sung to a person alone. It makes judging easier and more critical. He tells himself that this is for the sake of the song.

He put in his emotions, the way he wants to sing it and released it.

"And we're done."

_That fast?!_

"When is your next working day?" Akashi asked.

"Next Friday."

"Great. We continue working on this during our free time."

They quickly got to work. They helped each other out with correcting the mistakes, striving for perfection.

Akashi couldn't ask for a better partner really. It is going so smoothly that he himself cannot believe it. _Is this what they call chemistry?_

The café was peaceful in the afternoon, people drinking afternoon tea, eating the baked goods and carefully made lunches. Soon, it'll be them up on the stage, the two of the café's hot topic singers performing together.

Yes, even Kuroko Tetsuya is frequently talked about. Ever since his first performance, without even leaving a name, the audience dubbed him as the ghost singer. If Akashi were to perform with Kuroko, it would be like a dream come through.

When they got up the stage, the audience gave their attention.

"Today is a special day. As you all know, I only perform on Saturday nights. However, this afternoon, all of you here seated will be able to enjoy what the two of us have prepared."

Akashi eyed at Kuroko, nodded his head, signaling he was ready. Kuroko smiled, and waited for Akashi to start.

He took a deep breath.

"_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you"_

He sang the first verse. He scanned over the audience, over the counter. All eyes are on him, on _them_. **  
><strong>_  
>"And if you want love<br>We'll make it  
>Swim in a deep sea<br>Of blankets"_

He saw Murasakibara and Aomine and gave a little wave.

"Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland"

Akashi acted as the back-up singer, singing through the whole song with Kuroko, voices blending well together. He strummed his guitar, only staring at Kuroko while he sang. When Kuroko returned the gaze, it's like they were in the world of their own.

_"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase"<em>

He walks towards Akashi, and stood beside him, finishing the song.

_"Your body is a wonderland  
>(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland"_

He bowed, and put the mic back on the holder.

The audience clapped for them. Akashi took his guitar with him, heading to the unopened bar.

"Great job, Kuroko-kun." Akashi patted his back. "If you ever want to learn any instruments, you can ask me." He smirked.

Aomine and Murasakibra praised him for his good work. It's the first time they've seen Akashi doing a duet with someone else.

It felt different to have someone playing for him when he is singing. He felt great up on the stage. He enjoyed the experience, especially when he was singing towards Akashi. Sure, the song was chosen by the redhead, however, he could feel the same sentiments towards the song for Akashi. It was nice.

_I hope I will get this chance again._

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used in this chapter is Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer. If you guys noticed, I edited the summary of this story because i feel that the previous one isn't good..? <strong>**For extra information, Akashi only performs solo and has never asked others to work with him, so I guess you can say that Kuroko is special. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

He could only stare into the orbits of Kuroko's eyes— he sees his reflection so vivid clear. The beautiful voice that comes out of the oh-so-sweet mouth that is plump with life, the beauty the teal haired boy gave out—it makes Akashi giddy.

You see, the request from Akashi that they should make a duet together was on impulse, and Akashi never does things on impulse. It was fun, and he hadn't enjoyed himself in a long time. He never did a duet with anyone before and Kuroko is the first. He wouldn't mind doing it again.

He propped his head on his arm, staring at Kuroko. _So pale, so beautiful._ The more he stared, the more he became absorbed. Kuroko felt the gaze of Akashi from his side and he didn't turn. If he did, he would flush red because goddamn it, Akashi is hot with his head angled like that.

Since Akashi has no work today, he offered to walk Kuroko home (more like he wants to be with Kuroko longer) which was on the way. In actual fact, they lived quite near to each other, only a five-minute walk away.

Along the way, they passed by a park, in which it sparked another common interest between them. Both usually came to the park for a walk, to get some fresh air, to get some peace away from the noisy city.

They continued walking until they reached Kuroko's apartment. He had to pick up his courage to invite Akashi over.

"I'm home." "Sorry for intruding." They said respectively.

It's plain but comforting, just like a real home although it's a little cramped. There was a bark before something, or rather, a dog ran into Akashi.

"Nigou, I'm here. That's Akashi-kun."

Akashi bent down and petted Nigou on the head and smirked. _What lustrous fur and he looks exactly like his owner._

"Would you like tea, or water? Sorry, I don't take coffee. Please make yourself at home too." Kuroko asked shyly.

"Water is fine."

He wants to give Akashi a good impression of his house but… It looks too messy. He can't be bothered to clean up sometimes. As he poured a cup of water for Akashi, he brought out some snacks too. Then he realized. What are they gonna do until Akashi needs to get home? He inwardly panicked. _Crap_.

He only has videogames, storybooks and an old guitar for entertainment. The videogames were a present from his parents since they always see him cooped up in the room with a book. It's a present for a 'little' change, though he never really does play the games.

It's awkward. Maybe it was a bad reason to invite him over. Maybe it was a bad idea to walk home together. Maybe Akashi is already bored to his wits. Maybe-

"Kuroko-kun, what are you standing there for? Come sit down with me. Though technically, you should be feeling at ease at your own house." He teased.

Kuroko snapped back to reality and collected his thoughts. Maybe he is just thinking too much.

Having been in solitude for years, he finds something different in Akashi, that maybe it's okay to open up further. He has already taken a big step by going to the café to perform and another big step in life by being beside Akashi.

Akashi doesn't pry, Akashi doesn't mock and most importantly, Akashi notices. He doesn't know how glad he was when somebody finally noticed him. Not by his talents alone, but as a person. He's dull, he's monotonous. But Akashi doesn't mind. And that's what makes Kuroko feel fleeting.

There's just one problem right now. There isn't anything to do. Before Kuroko could even panic, Akashi spoke. "I'm surprised by how much Nigou really looks like you. It's like carbon copy."

He just kept quiet. He doesn't know how to respond to that.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, it was already night time. Akashi should be going back. He packed his things and stood up, straightening the creases on his clothes.

If Akashi left, Kuroko would be alone again. It felt nice having someone over (perhaps he should do it some other time but he doesn't have friends). Picking up his courage, and a little mental thought of _here goes nothing_, he spoke up, "Would you want to stay over?"

He hopes he didn't regret asking.

"Do you want me to?" He bit back a laugh.

_Uh oh. _

"If it's you, I wouldn't mind." Akashi chuckled.

Both of them did a little victory dance mentally.

_Akashi-kun is staying over._

_Kuroko-kun asked me over._

They played around with Kuroko's old guitar lying in the corner of the house. Kuroko positioned the guitar so that it's being cradled in between his leg and body. He carefully strummed a note under the guidance of Akashi. He blushes at the close proximity and he can literally smell Akashi and oh boy, he's losing concentration because Akashi smells good (no Kuroko is not a pervert, he just couldn't help it).

Akashi leaned from behind Kuroko, guiding his fingers, playing the chords. He stiffened when Akashi completely leaned against his back. _It was warm_.

He is losing concentration. He blocked out whatever Akashi is saying. The close proximity is messing up his senses. He doesn't quite get what this feeling is but it's muddling his head up. He doesn't quite like it. It's confusing, but he knows he likes being with Akashi.

Akashi could see how Kuroko is red faced and had his eyes squeezed shut. Perhaps Akashi may have gone too far. Maybe Kuroko was uncomfortable with the closeness. He edged away, giving Kuroko more space.

When he felt air hitting his back, he felt a little empty. He puts his utmost concentration into playing the guitar, the steps and chords echoing at the back of his mind. When he did it, Akashi gave him a pat on his back.

"You did great for your first time." Akashi praised.

He could only smile sheepishly and wipe away the sweat beading his forehead due to the awkward stiffness when Akashi was right behind him. His heart was beating fast. He really doesn't like it. He doesn't get it. And it confuses him.

Kuroko took a deep breath and let out all his worries. Akashi is now in the bath as he laid out the futon. Unfortunately, he forgot that he has only one bedroom (that actually has a bed) and the other room is used as his study so he has to cram with Akashi in this small room of his.

Akashi stepped out of the shower, and dried himself. He borrowed Kuroko's clothes and luckily, it wasn't too small. If it was someone else's clothes he had to use, he would be disgusted. But hey, this is Kuroko we're talking about.

He opened the door, startling Kuroko.

The teal haired boy took in the sight. Akashi is in his clothes—it was the biggest he could find. Akashi smells like vanilla, his shampoo. Ugh, Kuroko is blushing and he doesn't know why. His tummy is doing flip flops he can't control his face right now and he just wants to smile like fuck this shit Akashi looks great even in pajamas.

He feels like a fucking teenage girl right now because Akashi is making him crazy without doing anything to boot! And he wants to dig a hole right now because he probably has a funny face on right now seeing as Akashi is smirking and staring at him weirdly.

"Kuroko-kun, it's your turn to bathe. It's getting late I don't want you to catch a cold because of me." Akashi said, drying his hair. "Thanks for lending me your clothes."

Shocked, Kuroko could only answer a quick 'yes!' before rushing into the bathroom and squatting down on the floor. _Akashi-kun, please stop doing this to me._

He quickly washed down, thoughts wandering to Akashi. He hopes he's not making Akashi wait.

Akashi is on the futon, on his phone doing some work. He kills some time on his phone and realized that they haven't got each other's contact. Meeting each other isn't always a coincidence, right?

When Kuroko got out of the shower, Akashi was still in the same position.

"Erm, Akashi-kun, you can take the bed, I'll take the futon." He said, unsure of what to say.

Akashi just shook his head. "It's alright. I'm the guest; you can sleep on your own bed. Who knows what will become of me when I sleep on yours." He said, a little suggestively.

Kuroko just nodded before climbing into his bed.

Now, it's awkward again.

But Akashi broke the silence.

"Mind exchanging contact? In this case we can always speak to each other."

"Sure…" Kuroko took Akashi's phone and input his information, and Akashi did the same.

Akashi added Kuroko to his favourites. Kuroko is the only one in his favourites.

"Then, goodnight Kuroko-kun."

"Goodnight, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko offed the lights. He often questions himself if he did the right thing in front of Akashi He doesn't care how others view him, just Akashi. But the redhead seems to be fond of him too.

Making as little noise as possible, he peered down from his bed, staring at Akashi. He wonders if Akashi is asleep, he sees his body steadily rising and falling. Heaving a sigh, he went back to his original position and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Akashi wasn't asleep. He could hear every single movement Kuroko made. When he heard the steady breathing from Kuroko, he sat up and admired the moonlight illuminating Kuroko's sleeping face. His gaze lingered a little longer before he shifted Kuroko's fringe away, giving it a gentle peck, saying goodnight once again.

That night, Kuroko had a wonderful dream.

When morning came about, both laughed at their atrocious bedheads; another common thing between them. It was fun fixing each other's bedhead. Good to know that they're not the only ones having it.

Kuroko thinks he knows the answer to all the crazy heartbeats, the butterflies in his tummy, the happiness he feels when with Akashi and the heavy blushing when near him.

He is in love with Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a little too fast of a progress between akashi and kuroko? But damn, cutie pie kuroko when he's with akashi.<strong>


End file.
